Radio frequency (RF) and microwave test and measurement apparatuses and systems typically employ coaxial connectors to one or both of receive signals from a device under test (DUT) and produce signals to be applied to the DUT. The coaxial connectors facilitate convenient and repeated connection and disconnection of the DUT during RF/microwave parameter measurement, for example. Moreover, by using calibration, the effects of the coaxial connector on measurements made by the RF/microwave test and measurement system often can be accounted for and removed from the measurements through RF/microwave calibration.
However, issues may arise in making measurements when the connection provided by the coaxial connector cannot be assured during testing. For example, if DUT testing involves movement of the DUT relative to the RF/microwave test and measurement apparatus, there is a possibility that the RF/microwave calibration may be rendered inaccurate or even ineffective. For example, movement of the DUT may cause movement of the cables connecting the DUT to the RF/microwave test and measurement system. In turn, movement of the cables may lead to loosening or unscrewing of the coaxial connectors reducing the quality of the RF/microwave calibration or even rendering RF/microwave calibration unusable.